Always Find My Place Among The Ashes
by ListenToTheRainS2
Summary: "As her voice faded her tears had already been dried, but not because her pain was over. It was simply because she didn't have anymore tears to shed. And when she was just about to break for good, a pair of strong and tender hands held her shoulders, lifting her from the ground gently." What if Erik had decided to stay after his night of love with Christine?
1. Always Find My Place Among The Ashes

**Always Find My Place Among The Ashes**

"_**Darling I forgive you after all… Anything is better than to be alone!**_

_**And in the end I guess I had to fall! Always find my place among the ashes…**_

_**I can't hold on to me, wonder what's wrong with me?"**_

* * *

As the night fell closer, the streets were getting darker and darker. There was no moon in the sky that night andthe only source of light was coming from the weak public illumination. When the clock marked midnight, a huge and ostensive carriage stopped in front of the cemetery's gates, carrying in it the hooded figure of a woman. She came out of the carriage and sent her man away, telling him she planned to spend the night in prayer on the cemetery's chapel. If anyone had been passing through the dark streets of Paris, they would have seen the small figure walking into the cemetery, but on that night there was no living soul on the cold streets of Paris.

The cold winter wind was strong and sharp, burning the lady's eyes as she walked through the many graves of the cemetery. The night was as silent as those very tombs she passed by and as dark as her very soul was. What guided her through the darkness was the pure and unbearable urge for guidance which she longed so desperately to have. Although that night proceeded the day of her marriage, she still couldn't feel happy about it. It was like something was missing, something too important to ignore, something in her heart. Her father's grave was marked by a huge weeping angel, which she called "Angel of Grief". It was really ironic that she came to search for comfort on the spirit of grief when her own heart already had enough of it to drown inside itself.

The night had been one of the several she had spent fighting with Raoul, her fiancée, who had spent all day drinking and gambling on a bar just the day before their wedding. As she kneeled down next to the grave, the warm teas finally found their way down her face. How much she wished that those tears could just take her sorrows with them, leaving her of all her grief. But she knew that couldn't happen. The marks had already been carved deeply in her heart, her soul and her body. And it was all because of that night. That one night, when she was too blind to see the truth before her eyes, and left the only man who truly loved her to die in the dungeons of the Opera. She had chosen the memory she had of Raoul over the love she had of her Angel, and now she pay the price.

There wasn't a single day when she didn't wish she could see her Angel again, and tell him how blind and fool she had been. To tell him she needed him there with her, to guard and to guide her as he once did. But now he was dead, and she would never have the chance of doing that, all because of her own foolishness. She rose from the floor, not bearing to stay on that place for another second just grieving the things she couldn't repair and willing. She was already halfway to the exit when something stopped her. Was that… Music? It was music! She could barely hear it, for it was too distant and low but it was there, she could feel it. Her heart began to race as she let herself be guided by the sound that she could swear she knew. It couldn't possibly be, but yet she could already feel it crossing a path through her spirit, just like _he_ did.

She walked through the pierce wind, feeling her heart pound in her head as the sound became stronger, and when it became almost torturing she arrived at her destination. The big doors of what seemed to be a basement were only a few feet away from the cemetery's chapel, almost hidden on the very end of the place. She didn't know why she had been dragged to that place. Or maybe she knew, just didn't want to believe it. When she reached the door, she didn't exactly know what she expected to find inside it, but she was about to find out. With a deep, freezing breath she pulled the doors open.

The stairs was in complete darkness, as Christine had to walk with extreme careful for not to fall. Inside the corridor it was hot and wet, making it quite hard to breathe. The music was getting much louder as she advanced through the long corridor, and her heart was beating so strongly that she thought anyone near her could hear it. When she finally entered the basement, her eyes had already accustomed with the darkness, so she could see the place clearly now. She could feel the humidity getting stuck in her skin as she entered the basement that was now being softly lit by flame light. On the place there was not much, just a few pieces of furniture. There were candles all around and in the back there was a piano. And on the piano there was a man… Who was that shape in the shadows? Could it possibly be? She walked slowly towards the man, her whole body shaking from shock as she heard the song. He must have heard her approaching, for he stopped his playing.

_Why are you here? Don't you think you have caused me enough pain? _ He asked on a weak voice, not turning away from his piano.

When she heard him speak her heart sank with the pain, taking her body with it. Sat down on her knees in the cold floor she could feel the huge turmoil of emotions rip through her mind as she stared at her fallen Angel.

_Angel… You're alive…_She cried, her voice being nothing but a whisper.

_Angel…_He mocked._ More like devil, don't you agree? Angels are supposed to have a heart and a soul, but since you ripped those apart from me, I can never be an Angel!_ He said bitterly, what made Christine's heart break and bleed even more.

Those word cut through her soul like a knife, but she knew he was right. She had denied him and betrayed him when all he did was adore her. She had no right to be there and ask comfort of him after she left him when he needed her, yet still she was so desperate and broken that all the wrong she did didn't seem to matter in her mind. She wanted so badly to tell him about everything Raoul was doing to her. The cheating, the swearing and the beating, but she was afraid that he might lose his mind, and then, the Punjab Lasso would show up again. So, instead of just throwing all her grieving over him, she simply breather deeply and sang.

_I've been believing in something so distant_

_As if I was human…_

_And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness_

_In me… In me…_

Even though she couldn't see it, every word sang by her sent a chill over the Phantom's body as he felt within himself the sorrow and the pain on those words. A sorrow much alike his own.

_All the promises I made…_

_Just to let you down_

_You believed in me but I'm broken!_

Her voice echoed through the thick walls, filling every inch of the Phantom's soul. What in the heavens have happened to her? That once strong, confident and beautiful woman he knew was now falling to pieces right before his eyes, like she was just nothing. Seeing her like that was like a huge sword ripping the Phantom's already broken heart. He just couldn't leave her like this.

_I have nothing left…_

_And all I feel is this cruel wanting._

_We've been falling for all this time…_

_And now… I'm lost in paradise…_

_Alone… And lost in paradise._

As her voice faded her tears had already been dried, but not because her pain was over. I was simply because she didn't have any more tears to shed. And when she was just about to break for good, a pair of strong and tender hands held her shoulders, lifting her from the ground gently. She was afraid to look into her Angel's eyes and find hatred in them, but that wasn't what she saw. When she gazed into those rich deep brown eyes she found concern, empathy and, could she dare to say, love. He wiped a tear that slid on her cheek and brushed his fingers softly through her skin. How she had missed that touch, so soft, so tender, as if, for him, she was made of the finest porcelain and could break at the smallest touch.

_What has he done to you?_ He spoke softly, caressing her face with the point of his fingers.

Christine just closed her eyes and let one last tear drop as she pushed all her fears to the back of her mind. She was with her Angel now, and nothing could harm her. As she grown calmer, she then dared to touch the Phantom's face, brushing her fingers through the flawless skin, causing him to close his eyes and sigh softly. She didn't felt scared anymore. She was at home now, with her Angel of Music, the man she knew she loved.

When Christine removed the Phantom's mask he feared that she might recoil from his face as she did in the past and run away from him, but she didn't. When she saw his deformed face, it wasn't fear that filled her eyes but adorance. The pure, flawless and sweet adorance he had never received from anyone in his life, that adorance which made he feel no longer shy. As his shyness vanished, he wrapped one arm on her wrist and pulled her closer, gently pressing his lips against hers. She responded the kiss passionately, wrapping both arms on his neck.

On that moment the world around them fell away and nothing mattered there except for both of them, a woman and a man, no more and yet no less. They said things in the dark they never dared to say, their need being too urgent to deny, at last their feelings bared beneath the moonless sky.

* * *

**So, it is done! My first Phantom of the Opera/Love Never Dies fan-fiction! This one-shot is serving as a test. If I get enough positive reviews, and if you want it of course, I'm planning on continuing this adding my own twist to the end and my own original plot. So, if you guys like this one-shot, PLEASE leave a review telling me what do you think and if you wish for me to continue this. And, just to make it clear, English is not my mother tongue, I am Brazilian, so don't be too tough, okay! That's all, review and follow for me to know what's in you guys minds, and hope you like it!**

**OBS: I do not own POTO, Love Never Dies or the song Lost in Paradise, they all belong to their respective owners.**


	2. Understanding

**Understanding**

_**"Lying beside you listening to you breathe.**_

_**The life that flows inside of you burns inside of me. **_

_**Hold and speak to me of love without a sound **_

_**Tell me you will live through this and I will die for you!**_

_**Cast me not away! Say you'll be with me, for I know I cannot bear it all alone!"**_

* * *

The sun had just risen over Paris when Christine opened her eyes. She took a few seconds to realize where she was. The place was dark and warm and she could feel herself bare beneath the thin cotton sheets. Everything seemed strange for her at the start but then all memories from last night suddenly came back to her. The whole night was being replayed in her mind like the scenes of a play as she felt every sensation linger in her body. His eyes upon her face, his hand upon her hand, his lips caressing her skin and the feeling of being loved with each fragment of his soul. She could still feel it all, when he brushed his fingers through the bruises on her back, results of her last fight with Raoul. He had placed feather-like kisses through each and every one of them, making her feel warm and safe in his arms. With tears of bliss in her eyes, Christine turned to swear her love… But found herself alone. He wasn't there.

As the smile slowly fade away from Christine's face, her heart began to race one more time and this time it wasn't the race of passion. Why would he leave her alone? Hasn't she proved all her love last night? She quickly dressed herself in her corset, trying not to hyperventilate and faint but then a sound filled her ears. It was music again. The sweet, warm and loving sound of music that told her everything was going to be okay. Dressed enough in her lingerie, Christine walked out of the room to find her Angel sat down on the piano, completely immersed by his melody. Her heart felt so warm at his sight that she couldn't help but let out a single tear of joy. He didn't leave her.

She approached him slowly, gently wrapping her arms around his chest. He didn't stop playing yet tilted his head slightly, so she could see the smile on his lips.

_Forgive me, I didn't meant to wake you._ He spoke on a tender voice.

_Do not apologize. Any dream could ever overcome the joy of this reality._ She whispered, placing a lovely kiss on his forehead._ How long have you been here?

_All night, I believe._ He said._ I couldn't sleep.

_I can see that!_ Christine said, taking one of the many sheets spread across the piano._ You wrote so many songs, what's in your mind?

_I realized that I had to leave the past behind if I wanted to take a chance on the future._ He said, turning to gaze into Christine's eyes.

Those words brought tears to her eyes. He, her Angel, wanted to have a future with her! Everything about that moment seemed so unreal. Like everything was just a dream and that at any moment she would wake up in the cold of the night with a broken heart and a drunken fiancée passed out beside her. It was just too perfect to be real.

_We both have to! And we will have our future, I promise!_ She said, placing a lovely kiss on his lips._ Can you play for me?

He simply smiled and turned back to the piano, starting to play a melody. The music wasn't as complex as the ones he usually written, but still it was so kind and surrounded by so many emotions that Christine swore she could hear his entire soul in that melody. As the rhythm became slower, Christine then raised her voice and sang.

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me?  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free?  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand._

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning's light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name._

As the song started to fill the air of the basement, Christine's heart felt warmer as ever before. It was like his melody simply took hold of her soul as she sang the words her heart spoke. And she meant every single word, only God knew how much.

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long, I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there._

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning's light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason._

As Erik felt himself lost inside his lady's voice, everything inside him seemed to tremble. Only the sound of her breathing between notes was enough to send shivers through his spine, causing him to close his eyes and bend himself with music. His heart claimed for those words which left Christine's lips, as she sang about love and dreams of a future for both of them. Could they really have that future she sang about? He craved for that.

_Forget this life, come with me  
Don't look back, you're safe now  
Unlock your heart, drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you._

_Forget this life, come with me  
Don't look back, you're safe now  
Unlock your heart, drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now._

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning's light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name._

As the last words came out of her lips, Christine felt her soul somehow blend itself with the music, creating from it a connection with her Angel which was so deep and fond that heated her whole body under it. She had never felt that connection before, not even a few hours ago when her and her Angel had become one. Of course that it had created a connection between them, but nothing like that. The connection just created was different, it wasn't just a carnal connection, it was from both heart and soul. She looked at her Angel's eyes, trying to somehow see if he had felt the same, and the look on his amber eyes was so deep and significant that she right away knew he did. As he got up from his seat slowly, Christine could feel the tears in her eyes made of pure bliss, and when he kissed her, that bliss only grown more strong and more intense, being shortly replaced by desire. They could both feel that connection just created between their souls, heating every single corner of their bodies and spirits, delivering them to their love one more time.

* * *

**So, as you can see I decided to continue this story! I really want to thanks someone special who had been my first review to the prologue and even through I didn't get many reviews her review was so heartwarming that it was enough to make me go on with this, so I just want to say thank you to ****Cherrycoffycake**** for being so sweet! I guys should check on her fanfics too aswell as ****Viviane Ravenheart****'s which is being one of the best Phantom fics I have read so far! That's it, keep reviewing, I really appreciate it, and hope you enjoy!**


	3. The Other Side

**The Other Side**

_**Make me whole again, open your eyes! Taunted by the shadows of your light**_

_**Cold and far away, like you're not even mine! Undo everything and take me higher!**_

_**Never believing what they say, cause I'm…**_

_**Counting the days to meet you on the other side!**_

_**I will always be waiting until the day that I see you on the other side!**_

_**Come and take me home!**_

* * *

As the minutes passed by Erik couldn't stop his rushed mind. As he gently caressed his lady's hair he couldn't stop wondering why a woman like Christine would give up her life beside a rich and handsome vicomte to be with him, that man who had killed two of her Opera colleagues and tried to kill her dear bethrothed. She knew better than anyone who he is and what he had done and still there she was, sleeping soundly in his arms after swearing her love for him. But as he tightened his grip around her he realized that she still wasn't free to be with him. That drunkard fool still had her as his bride and, as far as he knew, today was supposed to be their wedding day. Thinking about the vicomte made his mind wander back to last night, when he had found all those bruises covering her back. That stinky bastard had dared to lean his hands on her.

Just thinking about that bastard touching his darling Christine, who was always so kind and gentle, was enough to drive him to the edges of insanity. Oh, how he longed to be able to put his Punjab Lasso to work again, but he couldn't even think about hurting his dear Christine that much. He had made to himself a secret vow in the minute she delivered his ring, that night beneath the Opera, swearing he would never kill again. He made that vow for her and yet he wished he hadn't just to have a chance on that stupid little bug that was the vicomte, but he wouldn't dare to break it, especially after Christine had given up everything to be with him. Erik's mind was wandering far when suddenly he was drifted away from his throughs by Christine's stirring as she slowly woke up.

_I keep thinking that when I open my eyes this will be over, like it was all a pleasant dream yet ,when I do, you are still here. I'm starting to believe this is truly real!_ She spoke lazily with a radiant smile on her face.

_It will be real for as long as you want it to be. I just pray for that to be until I am alive, for I cannot live without you!_ He said tenderly, pulling her closer to him as if she was a treasure that he had to protect with his every fiber.

Christine let out a sight of joy as she felt the warmth of that embrace. Everything was beyond perfect until that one unwelcome little through crept onto her mind. She was supposed to be getting married to Raoul tonight. As that realization took over her mind, all the rapture of that moment was suddenly replaced by a sensation of fear. When the fear got stuck on her lungs, she had to sit down on the bed to reach for air as she entwined her fingers nervously.

_Hey, what's wrong?_ Erik asked with concern.

_I just realized I have an engagement to call off! Today is the day I'm supposed to be marrying Raoul and no one knows I left last night!_She said, with frustration._ Angel, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot! I could ruin our future together if I don't go there and get things right!

_No Christine, you can't! If you go there that spoiled brat is going to claim you as his own and you will never be free! It will be the end of everything!_ Erik warned her, the pain being clear in his velvet voice.

He couldn't risk losing Christine to that fop again, not now that they truly had a chance. He knew very well that, the second the vicomte would put his eyes on her, he was going to lock her up in some room until the moment of their wedding, when it would be too late for her to turn back. And then it would be over for them.

_Let me go with you, so I can watch over you when you are there and make sure he won't do anything!_ Erik suggested, sounding almost desperate.

_No, you can't! If Raoul finds that you are alive he will do everything he can to kill you! I can't risk losing you again, it would be worse than death itself for me! Please, Angel, I must do this! You know it's the only way!

Erik didn't want to let her go there and face that brat alone, but he knew that if she didn't go the vicomte would send every single guard in France after them, putting Christine's safety in risk. He couldn't allow that. After a few seconds of resistant thinking he finally agreed on letting Christine go to the vicomte's house, earning a tender yet sad kiss in return.

…

Erik lead her through the cemetery, trying to enjoy every second he had left with her before they parted, even of it was for a short time. His heart ached with the thoughts of everything that brat could do with her when she tell him the big news, but he had to be strong and to trust her, after all, without trust there is no love. With their arms entwined they reached the cemetery's gates, facing their destiny just beyond them.

_Do not fear, my love, I will return to you very much soon, I promise, and all my fortunes shall be a your feet and I will follow you, my lord, throughout the world!_ She swore, wrapping her arms around his neck.

_Be brave, my lady, I know you are! When you are done with all this, meet me at the Giry's house, and when the clock hits midnight we'll be out of this place forever!

_I will not fail! Oh, 'tis twenty years till then!_ Christine exclaimed, a huge and bright smile stuck upon her face.

As they said their last goodbyes, Christine pulled her Angel into a warm, passionate kiss just before turning to leave and confront her final threshold, where the bridge was just about to be burned when she would, at last, pass the point of no return.

* * *

_**I've been wondering about something… Does anyone think that these chapters are too short? Because, if you think they are short I can make longer ones, it's because I always do, like, one main event for chapter, but I can put more than one if you guys think it would be better. I always want to hear suggestions and critics are welcome, just don't be mean! So, if anyone has an observation to make about absolutely anything just go on and make it, I always want to improve! So, same as always, reviews are much appreciated and hope you enjoy!**_

_**PS: Some of you may notice the little reference I made of Romeo and Juliet. I am a huge lover of this story and the dialogs just blow me away, so, you'll often see some references throughout this story, just to say it LOL!**_


	4. The Last Song I'm Wasting on You

**The Last Song I'm Wasting on You**

_**Sickened in the sun you dare tell me you love me**_

_**But you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die!**_

_**Honey you know, you know I'd never hurt you that way!**_

_**You're just so pretty in your pain!**_

_**Give up my way… And I could be anything**_

_**I'll make my own way without your senseless hate!**_

* * *

When Christine arrived at the De Chagny house it was almost 1 PM. The wedding was just three hours away and that could be her last chance of setting things right. She took a deep breath like every time and knocked on the door. She had no idea of what to expect when that door was opened, but one thing she _really_ didn't expect was for Raoul to be the one to open it.

_Christine? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Giry's preparing yourself?_ He asked, with a clearly confused look in his face._ After all, today is the big day!

When he tried to pull her to a kiss she avoided it, making him even more confused.

_We need to talk._ She spoke, trying to make her intentions as clear as possible through her voice tone.

Raoul invited her in, not understanding the meaning of such coldness coming from her. She was his bride after all, she should be happy! He led her through the house until they reach the big study he had for his own use. He offered her a seat but she declined the offer, straightening herself before him. _What is going on here?_ Raoul wondered.

_Okay, ah… Look, I don't know how I'm going to tell you this, so, I think is best if I go straight to the point._ Christine said, feeling her stomach squirm of nervousness.

_Well, go on then! As my soon-to-be wife you know you can tell me any…

_I can't marry you! I'm sorry._ She interrupted him, trying not to sound as indifferent as she felt.

On the moment those words hitted Raoul's ears the expression on his face turned completely dark. Christine could see that he had become completely stiff and hands were closed in fists. She felt a strong goosebump run through her entire body and the rate of her heart increase.

_W…What? You can't be serious!_ He asked with a trembling voice and a mockery half smile.

_ I can assure you that I am, I've never been more serious Raoul._ She answered, fighting to keep her voice controlled._ The thing is that I can't keep believing, we're only deceiving ourselves and I'm sick of the lie! We keep acting as if everything was okay but it's not! We keep fighting and lying to each other all the time, and this is not the kind of life I want for myself or for you. I'm sorry, but I can't, we can't!

_ What? Are you insane Christine? You can't leave me, I am all that you have left! If it wasn't for me you would still be at the dungeons of the Opera being abused by that hideous monster!_ Raoul spat, almost foaming in anger.

_ That _monster,_ as you call him, had never leaned a finger to hurt me as you do! If you loved me as much as you keep telling everyone you wouldn't keep cheating on me and beating me when I displease you!

_ I'm trying to teach you how to behave as a real vicomtess should behave! Do you think you'll ever find someone better than me? Huh?_ He shouted, grabbing her arm with violence, forcing her to face him.

_ Maybe I already have someone!_ She shouted back, fleeing herself from his grip with a strong pull.

On that moment the look in Raoul's eyes became more dangerous than ever. He was looking at Christine as if he was a famished lion and she was his helpless prey. Christine could feel her heart pound in her head as the adrenalin raced over her body, getting her ready to run or fight if needed.

_What did you say?_ Raoul asked with his voice shaking with fury.

_You dared to tell me you loved me but you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die!_ She said, feeling the tears burn her eyes._ You left me stranded, forgotten, abandoned and left behind! How many times have you done this to me? Since that day when I left my Angel of Music to go with you I've been mourning my decision, because you have changed!

_ Angel of Music? You dare call that thing, that demon your Angel of Music? That beast used and deceived you!_ He shouted.

_ As you are doing to me now? At least he has a heart to show regret for what he has done and to fix me up when you left me broken and torn apart last night!_ She spat in frustration.

The moment those words left Christine's mouth the immediately regretted them. She didn't realize the weight those words had on her, for she had just revealed to Raoul that the Phantom was alive. All strength she was feeling before had now completely vanished as she watched Raoul's expression turn wild.

_That beast… Is alive?_ He murmured, his voice shaking in fury.

Before Christine could even realize what was going on she was already being thrown to the ground by the strike she had received from Raoul. He had hit her so hard that opened a cut right over her cheek bone which was for sure leaving her with a black eye in the next morning. She looked at Raoul with tears falling down her cheeks. He didn't seemed human anymore.

_How dare you cheat on me with that demon? You are no better than me! You sold your soul to the devil!_ Raoul screamed, spitting on the floor next to her.

His words slashed through her like a sword. She knew that what she had done wasn't right but was it so wrong to be with the one you love? If she had done what she did it has been Raoul's fault, for he was the one who left her desperate enough to run away. Even though she should, she wasn't feeling wrong about what she did, after all you can't control love. Try to deny it and try to protest, but love won't let you go once you've been possessed. Thinking about her Angel and the greatness of her love for him gave her strength to get up from the ground and pose herself with pride before Raoul.

_ You know what, Raoul? You can hate me if it feels good for I can't hear your screams anymore! You lied to me, but I'm older now and I'm not buying this time! Demanding my response, don't bother breaking the door down, I found my way out… And you'll never hurt me again!_ Christine concluded, raising her chin up to show him she couldn't be beaten, reaching for the door with the same pride in her walk.

~~OoOoOoOoOoOoOo~~

Erik was walking in circles through Madame Giry's house, taking the poor woman to the brinks of insanity. He just couldn't help to feel like something was terribly wrong, that his Christine was in danger alone with that bastard. If that spoiled little brat leaned a finger on his lady, he wouldn't hesitate into making he pay for it.

_ For God's sake Erik, calm down! Making a hole in my carpet will not bring Christine faster!_ Madame Giry affirmed, trying to calm her nervous friend.

_ I'm sorry, is just that I can't stop this feeling that something is wrong! What if he locked her inside the house or worse, what if he b…_ He was about to conclude when a desperate knock on the door interrupted him.

_ It must be her!_ Madame Giry's daughter, Meg, exclaimed nervously.

Madame Giry rushed to open the door and when she did, a hugely desperate Christine broke through it, flying right to her Angel's arms.

_Oh my God, Meg go get the first aid kit, hurry!_ Madame Giry commanded her daughter who rushed inside the house.

Christine was weeping hard, holding Erik tightly. He kept trying to calm her but nothing seemed to work. She just remained there crying and mumbling about "something horrible".

_It's okay, I'm here, look, I'm here!_Erik hushed, cupping her face with both hands so she could look at him._ Hush now, child, I'm here with you, you're safe!

The vision before Erik's eyes just crushed his heart to a million pieces. His beautiful lady, his angel had a terrified look in her eyes, the tears which kept falling getting mixed with the blood coming out of her wounded cheek. She seemed so fragile, so helpless in his arms that he was afraid he might break her.

_Oh Angel, I'm so sorry, I love you so much!_ She whispered through the tears, burying her face on Erik's chest as he kept stroking her hair, trying to comfort her.

Madame Giry went to join her daughter inside the house so they could have some privacy. Erik finally got her to sit down on the couch and listen to him. Her hands were shaking violently and she was breathing hard and heavily through the sobs. Erik couldn't even think about what that wretched bastard had done to leave her like this. All he wanted to do was to comfort his lady and let her know it was all over, that she was safe with him.

_ He… He didn't want to accept the end of the engagement, he just kept shouting at me, I was so scared!_Christine told him, her voice cracking as another wave of sobs came._ I didn't know what to do, I was so angry and frightened that I ended up letting myself go and it just came out, I said I had been with you, I'm so sorry, I was so stupid!

Erik held her tightly again, rocking her until she felt calmer. Christine didn't seem to care about her safety, all she thought about was the fact she had let Raoul know about Erik. Once again Erik found himself completely stunned by this girl that, even after being huffed and beaten, was still worried about his safety. She called him her Angel, but the real angel there was her.

_Oh my Angel, can you forgive me?_She begged him weakly.

_Please, don't do this! I am the one who should be begging your forgiveness. It's my fault if this happened, I should have never let you go there alone and now you're hurt because of me. I'm so sorry, my lady, please forgive me!_ Erik murmured, pulling her closer to him so she could rest her head on his chest as he began to sing for her.

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning's light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name._

They remained like that for what seemed like hours, just comforting and protecting each other until there was nothing left but a cruel memory.

* * *

**Aaaah, some action at last! Not much to say about this chapter so I'll just leave the odds. I do not own anything here, Phantom of the Opera and Love Never Dies belong to Gaston Leroux and Lord Webber and the songs "The Last Song I'm Wasting on You" and "Anywhere" belong to Evanescence. As always reviews are very much appreciated! **


	5. Surrender

**Surrender**

"_**You can't abandon me, you belong to me!**_

_**Breathe in and take my life in you**_

_**No longer myself, only you!**_

_**There's no escaping me, my love, surrender!"**_

* * *

It was the end of the afternoon, although it didn't really matter. The interior f the bar was, indeed, so dark that you couldn't really distinguish day from night. No one inside that prison of smoke and alcohol truly cared about what time of the day or day of the week it was. Everyone just wanted one more drink, so they could forget and leave the hurt behind.

Sat down alone on a dark corner of the bar stood the once handsome Vicomte de Chagny, who was too drunk and stricken to care about titles or dignity. Lost within the events of a few hours ago, Raoul kept on spinning his Whiskey inside the glass, not very excited. Having just lost his fiancée to a monster, all his hate could not be found. Between the pleasant delusions and cruel moments of sobriety, the only thing that crossed his mind was his undeniable and bloody longing for revenge.

_Have you heard the rumors? People are saying that this Christine Daaé girl was seen embarking on a ship to America with a guy that didn't seem to be his fiancée!_ Raoul heard someone say behind him.

_Looks like our friend, Vicomte de Chagny, took a nice kick in the ass!_ Another guy commented, making both of them fell in laughter.

Ignoring all the mocking of his companions, Raoul raised his glass and stared at the amber colored liquid, imagining inside it the flames of vengeance burning his enemy to the bones, freeing thereby his beloved from the infamous Phantom to return to his arms.

_America, I see… I believe it's time for a little chance of scenery, don't you think, my dear?_ He murmured, flavoring the last sip of his drink, feeling the taste and the pleasure of vengeance run through his veins and take over his mind.

* * *

**Short chapter, lots of meaning! Same as always, I own nothing here. Phantom of the Opera belongs to Gaston Leroux and Love Never Dies to Lord Webber. The song "Surrender" belongs to the band Evanescence. Remember that reviews are very much appreciated! **


	6. Together Again

**Together Again**

_**I found a world**_

_**Where love and dreams and darkness all collide**_

_**Maybe this time**_

_**We can leave our broken world behind!"**_

* * *

When the clock hit midnight, Erik and Christine were already far away from Paris, thanks to an old friend of Erik, Nadir Khan more known as "The Persian", who had managed to get them their passages to America. They would always be in debt with Nadir for helping them and the Giry's to have a fresh start and, hopefully, he was going to have a fresh start in America aswell. Erik and Christine could have the chance of starting a new life far away from all the suffering that Paris had brought to both of them on a place where no one knew them so they could get married and be together for the rest of their lives, just like Erik had promised her.

Nadir had registered the couple as Mrs. and Mr. Leroux, so they wouldn't raise any suspicions. They would share one cabin on the first class and Madame Giry would share the other one with Meg. Nadir wanted to stay on the second class, telling them he didn't like the amount of attention that people on first class received. Erik shared with him the same discomfort, but he would never let Christine stay on the second class. She deserved the very best from him.

_I hope you don't mind carrying my surname while we are here._ Erik commented as soon as they settled on the cabin.

_Don't be silly! After all I'll be carrying that surname permanently soon, why not start getting used to it?_ She answered sweetly, enlacing his neck with both arms.

_I have already told you how wonderful you are?_ Erik asked her with affection, his eyes shining with wonder.

_I don't know… I guess you'll have to help me remember!_ Christine teased, smiling at him.

When those words left Christine's lips a smile so bright, so warm spread upon Erik's face that melted every corner of Christine's heart. It was so rare and so precious when Erik smiled so sincerely, that Christine could not resist staring for a while. And when she thought that moment could not be more perfect, he finally closed the gap between them, pulling Christine on a sweet, passionate kiss. On that moment there was no world around them. There was no people, no worries and no suffering. There was only the sound of their racing hearts and short breaths as their bodies entwined, defenseless and silent. Past all thoughts of "if" or "when" as that raging fire flooded the soul, that rich desire unlocked the door and those warm, unspoken secrets were finally learned.

~~OoOoOoOoOoOoOo~~

Four weeks later the ship anchored on the beautiful city of New York. With its blinding lights and skyscrapers that touched the sky, New York was the complete opposite of Paris. While Paris was a city where, if you wanted to be respected, you had to hold an important title, New York was a place where people could just walk around in the streets without receiving disapproving looks from people who judged you from your appearance. There it didn't mattered how did you look, it only mattered how hard you worked and how much money you had. For the first time in his whole life Erik was able to walk freely on the streets without being stared at because of his mask, and that made Christine incredibly happy. After weeks locked up on a ship, it was wonderful for everyone to feel the vibration and the energy of the people walking hushed under the warm spring sun of America, like there was no one around them.

Nadir had got them temporary livings on a building owned by an old friend of his, who had let them stay for two months paying a low rent until everyone is economically stabilized.

_I was really nice of your friend to let us stay here, Nadir!_ Christine commented as soon as they arrived to the building.

_Yeah, he owned me some favors so it wasn't hard to convince him!_ Nadir answered with a meaningful corner smile on his face.

_I hope we can get jobs soon! We can make tests for New York's Opera house, Christine, me and Mr. Erik!_ Meg said cheerful, enlacing her arm with Christine's, who answered the friend with a hug.

_I don't think it would be the wisest choice to put me in front of so many people!_ Erik disagreed, pointing slightly to his mask.

Christine felt bad for him. Even though they were there at New York, just about to start a new like he was still afraid. She couldn't blame him, after all he had lived through hell since he was a kid, being shunned by his own mother and abused by everyone on the circus where he had lived his entire childhood. As he had told her back in his lair, he had spent his life hounded out by everyone, met with hatred everywhere, no kind word from anyone, no compassion anywhere. Even she had shunned him on the start and she regretted what she had done, but now they would be together and she won't let anything harm her Angel anymore.

_Don't say that, okay! Mask or not, you're gonna be the most amazing composer that New York has ever knew, that's for sure!_ Christine affirmed, holding him tightly.

He held her back, kissing her hair gently. Nadir handed them the keys to the apartments, which all stayed at the second floor. They were all very tired from the trip and wanted to get some rest, so they all went to their apartments very quickly. When Erik opened the door, he picked Christine up on a bridal carry, taking her completely off guard.

_Is this really necessary?_ She asked him with a giggle.

_Of course it is! If we want things to work right we must _start_ things right!

The apartment wasn't very big and definitely needed a few hands of paint. It looked as it haven't been opened for quite a long time judging by all the dust that covered everything and the intense smell of mold, but it wasn't that bad.

_Look, there's even a piano!_ Christine giggled, taping the keys excitedly._ You know, I've been thinking about something I wanted since I was a child._ She commented casually.

_And what would that be?

_I always wanted to learn how to play the piano. You could teach me!_ She asked him.

_That would be a wonderful idea! Maybe you could even start to write your own songs, learn how to express yourself through music!_ Erik said, pulling her closed to him.

She grinned at the thought of being taught by him one more time. Those years in the Opera Populaire when she would stay hours and hours in her room just listening to Erik's voice teaching her how to sing had been the best years of her life. Everything was perfect until those two fools started to run the place and put things out of order. It was because of them that everything went down.

_You know, I heard of a place here in New York called the Central Park. Nadir told me that it's an amazing place for couples to spend some time and I thought it would be a nice place to go, just you and me! What do you think?_ Erik suggested with a grin.

_I think it would be a great idea! Just you and me!_ Christine answered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Erik leaned a hand on her face, caressing her cheeks with his fingertips as he pulled her to a kiss. There on that new city, on their new house they both felt that their lives had just begun, as if all those terrible thing that happened back in Paris was now just a distant memory held very deep inside their minds, opening space for all the great new things which were about to come.

* * *

_**Aaaaarghm finally! Sorry if I took a little longer to write this chapter but I was a little busy those last few days, but now it's here! Finally our beautiful lovebirds are now in New York just about to start a new life with all their friends! Okay, stay tunned for the next chapter and hope you enjoy!**_


	7. Haunted

**Haunted**

_**I know you're still there!**_

_**Watching me… wanting me… I can feel you pull me down!**_

_**Saving me… raping me… I won't let you pull me down!**_

* * *

_Christine found herself on a empty room, completely surrounded by the darkness. She was alone and the room was very cold. Normally the darkness was a sign of comfort for her because it usually meant that her beloved Angel would be there beside her, but on that moment she just felt scared. The complete loneliness and silence was completely tormenting to her, driving her to the brinks of insanity. She tried to call for her Angel, hoping that he would hear her from whatever he were and come to her aid. Although, it didn't matter how loud she screamed and how strong she cried for help, no one would come for her. She was all alone._

_Christine tried to run but she didn't seem to move from her place even though her legs already burned from the race. After a few seconds she gave up, succumbing to the ground in tears. What was happening there? Where she was? And why her Angel couldn't hear her? She was just about to break one more time when a voice reached her years._

__Christine… Christine…_

_The voice was calling her name softly, just like her Angel used to call her when she lived in the Opera Populaire. She got up from the floor and tried to run towards the voice just to find out that it was the voice that was coming towards her. Her heart started to be filled with a whole new hope as she heard the voice come closer. However, as the voice became louder, she started to feel something weird. That wasn't her Angel's voice. His voice was soft like velvet and soothing as a lullaby but this voice was flatter and raspier, filling Christine's body with chills. She knew now whose was that voice and this realization made her tremble in fear. Christine could feel him there with her, watching every move she made, every breath she took. She could hear his heart pounding in her head, and when the voice turned to a scream, she then finally saw his face completely distorted by the sadistic smile on his lips. Everything happened to fast and, before she even realize, he had already caught her._

Erik woke up startled by Christine's cries for help. He looked beside him and saw her twitching and crying in her sleep as her face started to get covered in sweat. Erik quickly took her in his arms and started call her name and shake her from the dream. She opened her eyes at the sound of his voice but she seemed unable to wake from the dream. With her eyes widened in fear, she grabbed the fabric of Erik's shirt, her fingernails scratching his skin lightly.

_Christine, wake up! It's me, look, you're okay! It's just a dream, please wake up!_ Erik pleaded as he gently took her face in his hands, making her look at him.

As Christine slowly recovered her senses, the look in her eyes changed from fear to the most deep and heart-breaking sadness that Erik had ever seen. Christine released the gap from Erik's arms and buried her face on his chest, wrapping her arms around his sides to bring him closer. He held her to him, caressing her hair as she weeped on his shoulder. There wasn't much he could do on that situation but try to calm her until she could talk to him so they just remained like that for several minutes, until Christine finally looked up to him with her eyes red from crying.

_It… It was _him_!_ She whispered on a barely audible voice._ He was there, watching me, wanting me! I couldn't escape from him!

_Shh… There, there my darling girl… It was only a dream and nothing more! No one will ever hurt you, I'm here for you!_ Erik whispered fondly, kissing her forehead with tenderness.

_Oh, I love you so much… Promise me you'll stay with me?_ Christine asked him with so much love in her eyes and her voice that made Erik's heart feel lit it could explode.

_Oh, you don't have to ask me! You know you're all that I live for!_ He answered, pulling her back to him on a loving hug.

Christine tightened her grip around him as a giant smile crossed her lips. She never thought she could feel so safe on someone's arms as she felt now. She felt more than safe, she felt perfect. Every piece of that nightmare was now wiped away from her mind, and the only thoughts that crossed her head now were thoughts of love. His eyes were so golden, she couldn't look away as they laid in the stillness, whispering words of love.

~~OoOoOoOoOoOoOo~~

The second Raoul put his feet on New York he didn't like the town at all. That town was dreadful, such a vulgar place full of loud speaking man and barely dressed sluts. The first urge he had was to immediately turn and get away from that horrible place, but he couldn't. Christine was there, being held captive by the child of the Devil, who surely had her under the spell of his demoniac music. Raoul walked silently through the streets which were still empty, for it was very early on the day. Luckily he had a cousin lived in New York and had offered him a place in his home which was right near the Metropolitan Opera. He knocked on his cousin's and a few moments later he was received with a welcoming smile.

_Welcome cousin! How long since we last met, come in, I'll show you your room!_ Raoul's cousin, Harold, greeted him.

They made a short tour around the house, Harold showing him all the basic rooms that he could use for any need. The house wasn't huge, but it wasn't that small. Every room was carefully decorated with European furniture, coming from all over the Europe, from Paris to India. It was a soothing place, but Raoul's mind was too far to notice anything. All he wanted to do was lock himself in his room and plan his revenge on the Demon. He would have his Christine back, no matter what.

Finally after seeing all the house, Raoul was left alone in his room to rest. He was tired from the travel but his mind wouldn't let him rest until he had formulated a plan. Sitting down on the small desk that was set next to his bed, Raoul started to think about the possibilities he had of getting his fiancée back. He knew quite well she had to get a job soon if she wanted to eat, and he had an idea of the places she would certainly attend. The Metropolitan Opera was open for new artists and Raoul had no doubts that she would try for a role and, when she did, that wretched demon would certainly be with her. The only problem was that the Opera wasn't on its very best days and announced the urgent need of a sponsor to finance their new production.

_Well, my dear, I wouldn't deny you the chance of returning to the stages! Perhaps I could give you a hand with that…_ He spoke to himself, grinning maliciously.

~~OoOoOoOoOoOoOo~~

The day was sunny and bright, the perfect day for a walk on the Central Park. Erik had promised Christine he would take her there and he was very glad to fulfill his promise. They walked happily through the park, always stopping to admire the beauty of the place. Christine seemed particularly interested in the statues, stopping in front of each one to read their inscriptions. The a big bronze figure of a dog standing over a rock.

_"Dedicated to the indomitable spirit of the sled dogs that relayed antitoxin six hundred miles over rough ice, across treacherous waters, through Arctic blizzards from Nenana to the relief of stricken Nome in the Winter of 1925. Endurance · Fidelity · Intelligence"_ Christine read from the plaque just beneath the figure._ Wow… Could really one dog do all of this? He was a hero!

_It's amazing how one god can be nobler than so many people…_ Erik murmured almost to himself, his eyes darkening with thoughts Christine very well knew.

She held his arm lovely, restarting their strut. She was absently admiring the big, green trees when a movement caught her attention. It was very quick but made her feel uncomfortable. She looked back and for a frame of second she saw what seemed to be the silhouette of a person quickly getting off her view. Were they being followed?

The thought was soon drifted away by the vision of another beautiful statue that caught Christine's interest right away. It was the figure of two lovers holding each other as if they were about to kiss. The statue was outstanding, it's beauty was in the simplicity of the traces, which lends an additional innocence to the moment. Christine caught herself staring at it with sparkling eyes. She didn't have to read the plaque to tell they were Romeo and Juliet, whose story was one of the most wonderful love stories she had ever heard. It somehow remembered her of her own love story, always being forbidden and judged by people who were too fond of appearance to see the beauty of their love.

_It's… so beautiful!_ Christine whispered, observing the statue with adoration.

_Yes, it really is!_ Erik agreed, placing one arm over Christine's shoulders, causing her to lean her head on his chest.

That moment would have been one of the most perfect moments of her life if it wasn't by that weird sensation that came back to her. She couldn't stop to feel like they were being observed. Noticing his beloved discomfort, Erik turned his head to look at her.

_Is there anything wrong, my dear?_ He asked with concern in his voice.

Christine flinched at his voice, as if he had awakened her from a daydream.

_Oh… Yes, it is! I guess it's only my imagination playing tricks on me._ She answered, smiling at him awkwardly.

Convinced that this sensation was only a trick of her mind, Christine took Erik's hand and left towards the exit of the park. Although, what she didn't noticed were the pair of hungry eyes that stared behind a tree near her, watching her, wanting her as if she was a beautiful piece of flesh standing in front of a famished lion who couldn't wait to have his so long denied meal.

* * *

**Wow, that took a long time to write! Sorry for this long wait, I was getting a little blocked and completely bored for having to write in Raoul's POV. I must say how much I hate to write in his POV, it's totally not my style of writing, but still it must be done, so, I hope you like it! I own nothing here, characters and play belongs to Gaston Leroux and Lord Webber, and song belongs to Evanescence.**


	8. What You Want

**What You Want**

_**Do what you want if you have a dream for better**_

_**Do what you till you don't want it anymore!**_

_**Remember who you really are!**_

* * *

The whole morning Christine was trying to avoid the nervousness for the audition to the Metropolitan Opera, but when afternoon came, all the repressed nerves came crushing through her with such a strength that she thought she was going to be sick. Erik tried to calm her in every way possible, but nothing seemed to work. She was a full pile of nerves and the minimum contact could make her explode. Christine hadn't done this since that very day at the Opera three years ago, when she had to sing in public for the first time, but this time she felt different. This wasn't the Opera Populaire, the place where she had lived since childhood; this was the Metropolitan Opera of New York, a strange theater on a strange country. She was lucky though to have Erik beside her. He would audition aswell to try for the role of new composer, a role Christine had no doubt he would conquer, being probably the most brilliant music genius Paris had ever seen.

When they arrived at the Opera, the sun was already setting in the sky and soon it would be night. The second they entered the Opera's central hall, Christine was astonished. The place was at least two times bigger than the Opera Populaire and infinite times more rich. The glass façade allowed people on the streets to see inside the theatre's main hall which was lit by dozens of electric yellow lamps, making the place look like it was made of pure gold. Christine had never seen anything like that place. It was beautiful, it was majestic and, somewhat, intimidating.

They didn't have to wait very long until they were received by a very tall and fat man that walked towards them with a warm smile on his face. He looked to be on his late forties judging by the small amount of grey hair that started to become visible on his thick, flame-colored hair. He should be the manager of the theatre, Harold Lewis, who Erik had sent a letter explaining our interest in auditioning for his Opera. Of course Erik wouldn't fail to boast each measure of Christine's voice and each achievement of her short carrier back at Paris. She was already embarrassed for his overly passionate way of describing her, but she couldn't deny that she kind of liked it.

_Ah, you must be Mr. Leroux! I'm really glad you felt interest in our production!_ The tall man greeted Erik warmly, apparently not noticing his mask.

_I'm the one who must thank you, Mr. Lewis, for granting us with this delighting opportunity!_ Erik answered politely, still a bit uncomfortable about the man's carefree demeanor._ This is my wife Christine, who I told you about!

_Oh yes! The amazing Christine Daaé! Your husband spoke very well of you Milady!_ Lewis directed himself to Christine with a smile that made her blush.

Nadir had advised them to act as if they were married, so they wouldn't call too much attention. Even though it was a fake title, Christine felt completely enamored by the thought of being Erik's wife, having many times caught herself imagining the moment she would come into the altar to exchange vows with the man she longed so desperately give her life to. Lewis led them into the theatre backstage; making a short tour around the many dressing rooms which were mostly empty except for the one's shared by the chorus and dancers. He told them that the Opera wasn't on very good days and they have lost almost their entire cast from last season and they were desperately in need of a first soprano, a first ballerina and a composer.

_These had been hard times, but with a little persistence and hard work we can make things right! After all, the show must go on!_ Lewis exclaimed optimistically.

Lewis's cheerful and optimistic demeanor remembered Christine slightly of Meg, who was equally cheerful, always thinking the best of everything even in the darkest of times. The thought of Meg made Christine smile a bit; knowing that tomorrow at that same time it would be her right there in Christine's place, auditioning to the dance chorus. After a few more rooms they were finally on the stage.

_Alright, tour is over, the stage is all yours now Ms. Daaé!_ Lewis said with a smile.

_Would you mind if me and my husband auditioned together?_ Christine asked, secretly savoring the sweetness of the title in her tongue._ I believe we would both feel more secure if we do it together.

_Oh, is Mr. Leroux auditioning too? That's truly delightful, what are you auditioning for Mr. Leroux?_ Lewis asked with a glow in his eyes.

_Uh… I… Thought about auditioning for composer. You said you needed one._ Erik reluctantly answered, glancing at Christine who gave him a reassuring smile.

_Yes, yes, this is wonderful! You can audition together; you just have to play one of your compositions Mr. Leroux!

Both of them agreed and started to set themselves on the stage when someone entered abruptly on the theatre. He wasn't very tall but was fit; his black hair cut very short mending with an oddly shaped beard. He was complaining about something on a language that seemed to be Spanish. Christine somehow felt glad for not be the only one, alongside with Erik, that had came from another country. It was already hard enough for her to deal with her thick French accent, and she was very glad to have been taught English back at the Opera to play all those international roles. The man approached Lewis with a very angry expression and started to complain with him.

_Alright Alejandro, I already heard all of this! I told you that the rehearsals will start once we have our Prima Donna and our composer, stop being so anxious!_ Lewis cutted through the man's speech, looking like he had heard that speech a thousand times._ Well, since you are here, this is Mr. and Ms. Leroux, they are just about to audition for the very roles we are in need!

Alejandro glanced at them with oddity, stopping for a few seconds on Erik's mask before climbing up on the stage to grab Christine's hand, barely noticing the lethal glance Erik gave him.

__Señorita,_ it is a huge pleasure to meet you! You are as beautiful as the lady's of Argentina!_ He praised seductively, kissing Christine's hand with such a passion that her face turned to crimson red.

At that moment Erik's blood was already boiling up in anger. Who that guy thought he was? Erik was already going to interfere when Lewis came up on the stage and pulled Alejandro aside, telling him to hold his_ Latino_ horses. Erik immediately approached Christine, holding a protective arm around her shoulders. She couldn't help but chuckle at his overly protective behavior towards her, causing him to throw a questioning glance at her.

_What?_ He asked with a low tone.

_You should stop being so jealous. Jealousy will drive you mad!_ Christine advised him, patting his shoulder playfully.

He smiled at her tranquility, asking himself what he had done to deserve her. She was always so confident and so certain about everything. He wondered if she ever had doubts about their relationship, immediately fearing the thought. Erik was afraid that at any moment she could look at him and see the monster hidden behind his mask and run away from him, leaving him alone and broken once more to mourn his despicable life until he was dead. He couldn't let that happen. Silently and secretly he took a vow to himself, swearing that from this day on he would do everything he could to make Christine the happiest woman ever alive, no matter what.

_Alright, are you ready?_ Lewis asked, sitting down on a chair beside Alejandro who had his crossed arms, throwing at them a skeptic look.

Christine glanced at Erik, who gave her a reassuring nod, telling her silently that everything would be alright. When the first notes of the piano started being played, a thousand butterflies started to fly furiously through Christine's stomach, making even hard to breathe. Although, when she looked at Erik again, he gave her a smile so warm and caring that all of her doubts suddenly went away somehow. She then took a deep breath and raised her voice to the skies.

_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign.__  
__Instead there is only silence,__  
__can't you hear my screams?_  
_Never stop hoping__  
__Need to know where you are,__  
__But one thing is for sure,__  
__you're always in my heart._

The passion within those lyrics was so strong that it surrounded every inch of Christine's spirit. She could feel in every note, every word that Erik had putted all his soul into that melody, never failing to conquer her completely with his warmth and passion, driving her into a world that belonged only to them, where anything and anyone was allowed to enter.

_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying  
Until my dying day  
I just need to know  
Whatever has happened  
The truth will free my soul_

As Erik's fingers flowed through the ivory keys, he could feel every single emotion he had felt when he first wrote this song. At that time the loneliness and grief had almost killed him. With his Christine lost and gone, he had many times thought about ending his life, after all, what life could he have without her beside him? But every time he was just about to end it for good something always stopped him. It was a feeling deep inside his soul that told him not to do it for his task still wasn't complete. And it was right there, on that very moment sat down on the piano hearing to his beloved's voice that he thanked any God who could be out there for not letting he end his life.

_Lost in the darkness  
Try to find your way home  
I want to embrace you  
And never let you go  
Almost hope you're in heaven  
So no one can hurt your soul  
Living in agony  
'Cause I just do not know  
Where you are_

_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying  
Until my dying day  
I just need to know  
Whatever has happened  
The truth will free my soul_

As the emotions flooded Christine's soul, she started to feel once again that same connection she had felt back at the Opera house, when she had sang her vows of love to Erik. The sensation was so good, so right that made her close her eyes in rapture as she released her spirit into the song she was singing.

_Wherever you are, I won't stop searching  
Whatever it takes, I need to know_

_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying  
Until my dying day  
I just need to know  
Whatever has happened  
The truth will free my soul_

As the last words were sang and the last notes were played, Erik and Christine looked into each other's eyes, not needing words to understand what they were saying. All their love was right there, printed on the shine of their eyes for never to be erased. A brief moment of silence had passed before Lewis got up from his seat and with a newborn conviction declare:

_Congratulations Mr. and Ms. Leroux… You are the newest members of our cast!

With a heartwarming smile, Christine wrapped her arms around Erik's neck, feeling happier than ever before. They both thanked Mr. Lewis and left the Metropolitan Opera hand in hand. They couldn't believe that things were really starting to set right, that they could really start a whole new life on that place. As the moon rose higher in the sky, Erik and Christine headed home, a sweet repose and rest coming to their hearts deep inside within their chests.

* * *

_**Well, here it is another chapter! I don't know why I found this one a little harder to write, maybe it was for having to introduce new characters, which is always a bit of a problem to me, but I hope I had done it well enough. Same as always, I don't belong any of this characters except for Alejandro and Lewis, all the other belong to Leroux and Lord Webber. Songs belong to Evanescence and Within Temptation.**_


	9. Spectacular, Spectacular!

**Spectacular, Spectacular**

_**Spectacular, Spectacular  
No words in the vernacular can describe this great event!  
You'll be dumb with wonderment!**_

* * *

On that night, everyone reunited on Erik's apartment to celebrate their friend's achievement. Nadir and the Girys always knew that Erik and Christine would be a success, but they didn't quite expect such a quick success. Nadir opened a bottle of Port Wine that he had brought from Paris for special occasions, and that occasion seemed special enough. Even Erik was enjoying the company of their friends, what made Christine extremely happy. He may have been a little awkward on the start, only speaking when one spoke to him and always preferring to stay near Christine, but as the time passed by he became more comfortable and joined some of the conversations, even laughing once in a while from something funny Meg would always say. Now they were all feasting with wine and song, Christine and Meg singing loudly while Erik played the piano and Nadir told some weird jokes about Persians and Monkeys. Even Madame Giry was enjoying music although she almost never got up from her seat.

_I just say one thing: or you guys are really good or really lucky! I've never seen anyone getting a job so quickly!_ Nadir joked, laughing as he took a big sip of his drink.

_I think it's a little of both!_ Erik answered with an awkward laugh.

_I hope I'm lucky aswell!_ Meg joked, making everyone laugh.

At the end of the night the wine was over and the talk was dying, so they didn't have much choice but return home after a night of fun. With a sleepy goodbye Madame Giry accompanied a very drunk Nadir to his apartment before taking her own exhausted daughter to rest.

_I believe our friend is going to wake up with a quite pretty headache!_ Christine commented as she helped Erik clean the mess.

_I hardly doubt it! I've seen Nadir drink twice what he did today and wake up as if he had never seen alcohol in his life!_ Erik affirmed with a chuckle as he thought about the few good moments of his past.

Christine was feeling so happy that she could barely speak. That was the first time she had ever seen Erik so comfortable around other people, even though they were his closest friends. It was like he allowed himself to forget about the past for the first time to relax and have fun, enjoying the company of their friends as if nothing had ever been wrong. Her happiness practically forced her to approach him and hold him tightly from behind, feeling his surprised flinch when she did it.

_I'm very proud of you, you know? For the first time you allowed yourself to relax and have fun. To just forget the past and be happy!_ She murmured ecstatically, tightening her grip around Erik's waist.

_Perhaps the wine helped a little bit!_ Erik joked, turning around to face her, enlacing her small waist with both arms.

_Well, wine of no wine I'm still tremendously happy! What do you think of forgetting this cleaning for awhile_ Christine asked with a naughty smile.

_Yeah, I hate cleaning!

_Hum, so do I!

Christine let out a playful laugh before Erik captured her lips on his, lifting her as he walked to the bedroom. She couldn't help the smile that shaped in her lips as they melted inside Erik's, feeling as if they were made to fit his and vice-versa. Nothing could ever break the happiness both felt that moment, as their bodies and feelings mended into one once again.

~~OoOoOoOoOoOoOo~~

The next day started in a hush. Christine was trying to calm Meg who was exploding with nervousness for her audition, which would be in less than two hours, although, nothing seemed to help the little ballerina.

_What if I fail my steps? What if they don't like my dance? What if I fall on the stage?_ Meg kept wondering as she paced through the room, driving Madame Giry insane.

_Settle down girl, you are going to make a hole on the floor!_ Madame Giry commanded as Meg turned around for the twentieth time.

_I'm sorry Mamma, but I'm just so nervous, what if I don't get the part?_ Meg apologized, looking at her mother with extremely worried eyes.

_Don't be silly Meg, of course you will get the part! They have to be really stupid not to see how talented you are!_ Christine affirmed, taking her friend's shaking hands in hers, giving her an assuring smile.

_You really think so?_ Meg asked, trying to convince herself.

_Of course I am, did I ever lie to you? And besides, me and Erik will be there too to support you, so you have nothing to worry about!_ Christine said, squeezing Meg's hands slightly as to encourage her._ Now go, you must get ready if we want to be there in time!

Meg just nodded and gave a thankful smile at Christine before disappearing inside her room to change. Even though the little ballerina was worried sick, Christine had the total confidence that she would get the part, for Meg have always been the best ballerina of the whole chorus, and with Madame Giry as her mother, nothing less than perfection was expected from her. Christine wasn't worried.

~~OoOoOoOoOoOoOo~~

They arrived just in time to find Mr. Lewis reuniting the cast at the auditorium. There were more people than Christine had imagined and she felt Erik grow stiff beside her as he realized the same thing. She enlaced his arm in hers, squeezing it gently to comfort him, what seemed to have some effect, for she felt his posture relax slightly.

_Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Leroux, it's a great pleasure to meet you again!_ Lewis greeted them with delight._ Everyone, I present you Ms. Christine and Mr. Erik Leroux. They are our newest lead soprano and composer!

Erik and Christine were received with mixed cheerful greetings from the cast that smiled and waved at them. Erik felt surprised by the immediate acceptation they received from the cast, who didn't seem to notice or care about his mask. He was starting to wonder if New York was really this used to oddities, for anyone on that place seemed to care about Erik's appearance, on the contrary, everyone seemed to simply ignore him as if he was just another man in the crowd. That made Christine and him feel somehow safe for not being forced to hide beneath the streets to live a normal life.

_We are mostly glad to return Mr. Lewis, and today we have brought a friend!_ Christine said, gesturing for Meg to approach._ This is Meg Giry, Mr. Lewis. She is the best ballerina of Paris' Opera and I'd like to ask you if she could audition for the role of the first ballerina, which you told me you needed!

_Yes! Yes, that is wonderful, of course Mrs. Giry can audition! Our lead dancer, Edward Garcia will conduct her!_ Lewis said, gesturing to a tall and lean man standing across the stage.

Edward approached Meg with a corner smile that made her blush. His steps on the red carpet were extremely gracious, as if he didn't even touch the floor. It was like if he danced in his walk, light, lean and silent as a feather. Meg couldn't take her eyes off him.

_Well then Mrs. Giry, let's see what you can do!_ Edward offered his hand charmingly to her, speeding Meg's heart rate considerably.

He led her to the stage where she stood beneath the lights, throwing a quick glance at Christine who gave her a supportive nod. Meg took a deep breath and started to pace as the music began to play. The little ballerina seemed to fly through the stage with the grace and beauty of a swan as she performed the wonderful _Pax de Deux_ made entirely by herself. Every step was performed with precision just like Madame Giry taught her. All that extra hours of exhaustive training had been worth, for when she finished, Edward was completely speechless.

_Wow, Mrs. Giry that was exquisite! May I ask you who was your teacher?_ Edward asked with a glow in his eyes.

_It was my mother, monsieur, Antoinette Giry!_ Meg answered with the same pride she always have when talk about her mother._ She is the best dance teacher of all Paris, this I assure you Monsieur!

_I must say she had done an incredibly wonderful job, Miss! If she has the interest, Mrs. Giry, she can have a job here! We always need good choreographers and I believe she might be a great addition to our cast!_ Edward affirmed, taking Meg's hand and placing a soft kiss on it.

Meg thanked him shyly and runned towards Christine who gave her a big hug. Erik smiled at her, nodding with sympathy. Every member in the cast started to talk excitedly, for know that they had everything they needed, the real work could begin. Lewis approached them with a wide smile, congratulating all of them warmly.

_That is so good, now we have everything we need! This production is going to blow away people's minds, I assure you!_ Lewis affirmed optimistically._ When will you be able to start composing Mr. Leroux?

_As soon as I have the production's plot in hands Sir!_ Erik answered politely.

_Oh yes! God, how am I distracted, I never told you the plot of our production, do forgive me!_ Lewis apologized, gesturing for the Argentin tenor._ Alejandro! If you please!

Alejandro walked up the stage, standing below the bright light with the pose of a Tango dancer.

_Our scene takes place in most famous nightclub of Paris. The Moulin Rouge. Our story starts with a Courtesan._ He told, gesturing to Christine who stood motionless on the edge of the hall._ A woman who sells her love to powerful man. They called her "The Snow White Queen". One day she meets a man. A musical prodigy who steals the lady's heart with his music._ He paused, pacing through the stage like a bullfighter, gracious yet dangerous.

"They both lose themselves on a blazing love story, nothing ever putting them apart as they swore their love with a song. Until one dreadful day, when a mysterious Duke enters the Moulin Rouge and offers a great amount of money under one condition: That the Snow White Queen gives herself to him completely and become his forever."

Those last words were spoken in a dark, mysterious tune, sending shivers through Christine's body. Erik glanced at her with slight concern. He wasn't expecting her to play the role of a prostitute. He was afraid that she might feel scared and uncomfortable, specially having to play scenes of love with that Argentin. He wasn't really enjoying that idea.

_At first the Courtesan denies the Duke's offer, wanting to stay true to her beloved. But the Duke wouldn't accept that. He threatens her, saying that, if she doesn't tells the boy she didn't love him, the Duke would kill the young Musician and close the Moulin Rouge.

"Seeing no other option, the Courtesan pretends to be in love with the Duke just to break the Musician's heart. She tells him their love was never real and leaves without a second glance. Satisfied with his victory, the Duke takes his prize by forcing her into marriage. Although, on the very day of the wedding, the Musician walks into the Courtesan's room with a defeated expression on his face and a great amount of money on his hands.

"He tries to make the Courtesan accept his money, affirming that, if their love was never real, then he should pay her. She runs from him, fighting against her guilt until they reach the altar together. The Musician throws the money on the floor and says to everyone that he had paid his prostitute, then walks towards the door to leave forever. The sight of her beloved going away is so painful for the Courtesan's broken heart that she simply forgets about everything and sings for him the song that sealed their love.

"Unable to deny his feelings, the Musician joins his beloved on their love song, not caring about the Duke, about the Moulin Rouge or about the money. Seeing himself terribly defeated by the lovers, the Duke has no option but to leave Paris forever, allowing our heroes to live their lives with all the love they deserved! Thank you!_ Alejandro concluded, bowing before the cast that applauded him for the story telling.

Erik was a bit impressed. He had to admit that this Argentin had his style. Erik could even learn how to like the guy, as soon as he keeps his hands away from Christine. Lewis approached them excitedly, holding great expectation on his eyes.

_And this is our story ladies and gentleman! I just hope that Alejandro had not scared you, he can be very intense on his tunes sometimes, but that's what makes him a great actor!_ Lewis explained, trying to sound carefree but everyone could feel the expectation on his voice.

_Well… I find the plot very interesting and no doubt very intense! I'm sure I could work on some wonderful pieces of music to it, as soon as my wife agrees, of course!_ Erik spoke, glancing at Christine with sudden expectation.

Christine stood for a moment, feeling rather uncomfortable with every eye on the place focused on her. The thought of being the one holding the future of an entire production somehow frightened her, but she didn't let herself be beaten. She already had her opinion.

_Mr. Lewis, all I have to say is that… This is one of the most beautiful stories I have ever heard! We won't let you down on this, I promise!_ Christine spoke firmly, a wonderfully confident smile shaping her lips.

* * *

_**At last this chapter is done! You have no idea of the writing block I had because of this chapter! I really thought about giving up on this story for it was getting too difficult for me to make the plot solid, but don't be scared, I managed to find the inspiration, as you can see, and this story is moving forward! I apologize if you found the story telling boring to read, but I assure you that knowing the whole plot of the production is going to make a huge difference in the future, trust me! So, that's it for now, I may become a little slower on the updates for is still a little hard for me to think about what is going to happen on each chapter but I swear I will try my best! Enjoy it and stay tunned! **_


	10. Good Enough

**Good Enough**

_**And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall, pour real life down on me…  
Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough…  
Am I good enough for you to love me too?**_

* * *

On that very night, Erik took Christine to dinner on a beautiful and cozy restaurant placed on the center of the Central Park called "Tavern on the Green". The place had exactly what both of them loved the most: beauty and music!

Christine was speechless when she first entered the restaurant. The architecture of the place was exquisite, with beautiful chandeliers that covered the whole perfectly sculpted ceiling, and the beautiful view out of several large glass windows made the place feel almost ethereal. Erik told Christine that he had heard about the place from Nadir who told him about the beautiful architecture of the restaurant and the spacious dance floor that offered nightly dancing to live music, surrounded by Elm trees and twinkling lights. It had caught Erik's attention right away for he knew it would be the perfect place for a romantic dinner, just Christine and him.

_This place is so beautiful! I can't even describe it!_ Christine exclaimed as they sat down on a table a little further from the centre.

_I thought you would like it! It remembers me a bit of France I guess, but with a whole different atmosphere though._ Erik said, smiling at the nostalgia of the thought.

_I have missed this, you know…_ Christine commented almost to herself._ I mean, this last week is been one of the best in my life but with all the rush of the move and the production we barely have time for ourselves…_ She concluded with a sad smile on her face.

Erik reached out a hand to hold hers tenderly, immediately replacing her sad expression for a loving one. He knew how much pressure she was soon to be into, after all, it's been a very long time since she last performed and the whole crew of the Metropolitan was counting on them to make that production perfect. He remembered awfully well of the last time she had that many people leaning on her. Christine almost lost herself with the pressure and he couldn't do anything about it. Erik knew that, if she was going through that suffering, it was all because of him and his obsession, and that's why he would never let her go through that pain again.

On that moment, a waiter approached them bringing a small basket of breads and two menus. Christine couldn't help to notice the short glance he throwed at Erik, which was not long enough for it to be impolite but still it was long enough for Erik to notice it aswell.

_Good night! My name is Robert and I will be serving you tonight!_ The waiter greeted them with a polite smile.

They picked up what seemed to be the most popular option on the menu, just to exempt the waiter, who seemed to take the hint so he quickly wrote down their orders and left with a discreet bow. Erik seemed relieved when he left. Christine knew that Erik had saw the glance he had throwed at him, and that always made him embarrassed. Now it was Christine's turn to reach out a helping hand to Erik, granting him with a shining smile. She wanted to distract him from that embarrassing moment so she simply changed to a lighter subject.

_I'm so excited for the production, aren't you?_ Christine asked cheerfully.

_Yeah, I'm excited too…_ Erik answered a bit thoughtful._ But I don't know… Don't you think that the role of a prostitute is a little… I don't know… Infamous?

_Well, it's surely different from anything I have ever done, but no… I don't think it's infamous! Actually I find it quite poetic; after all, if you think about it in the right way, she is no different from us!_ Christine paused, a pensive expression on her face._ She is just another person whose options were taken away… So she do what she must do…

Erik's eyes darkened at the thought. From the day he was born his options were taken away from him. Being shunned and loathed by his own mother, the only choice he'd ever had was to hide from the world so he could live a safe yet lonesome life. But that was until he met Christine. From the day he spoke to her for the first time he knew that he wasn't alone anymore. Even though she only loved him because believed he was an angel sent down from heaven by her father, Erik still felt whole when he was near her, and the day he had first showed himself to her had been the happiest day of his life. Of course they had been through hard times, most of them being his fault but now they were together, just like it was meant to be.

_You're right. I guess I'm being foolish… You're gonna be exquisite, my love!_ He affirmed with a warm smile on his lips as both leaned over the table to share a gentle kiss.

The dinner was spent with fun conversations about everything they could think about. The food was amazingly good, almost as good as the Parisian food, Christine thought, what gave her a great shot of nostalgia. By a moment they couldn't tell when, a group of musicians started to play and many couples in the place gathered together to dance in the main hall. The place was filling with happy faces, all dancing as if there were anyone else around them, and that awakened a sort of longing on Christine's eyes which didn't go unnoticed by Erik.

_Would you give me the honor of this dance, fair lady?_ Erik invited, offering her a loving hand, which she couldn't resist.

_The honor is all mine, gentleman!_ Christine answered politely, joining him on the little joke.

Erik dragged her to the main hall where all the couples were dancing and embraced her in his arms. Christine couldn't help but lay her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes at his warmth. The music was so soft and soothing, like it was made for them to be dancing to it. The feeling of being connected by something stronger returned to them, warming up their hearts as if they were made of fire. But it wasn't that kind of fire that burned whatever dared to touch it, it was a tender flame that burned warm and steady like the sunlight. Nothing could ever come between them on that moment as their souls bonded in one by the music. They thought that connection couldn't be stronger, but that was only until their lips met. Then everything felt different.

~~OoOoOoOoOoOoOo~~

The next three weeks were very busy for everyone. With the rehearsals at full speed, they didn't have any time to waste. Erik spent half of his days composing the songs for the production and the other half teaching Christine and the chorus how to sing them. The only time Erik and Christine had to themselves was at night, when they held each other in the silence of the night to seek sleep. But even those moments were very brief, for the day work required so much of them that tiresome always won at some point.

Although, they were all very happy. Specially Christine because, for the first time in two long years, she was allowed do what she loved around her old friends and also some new ones who were starting to grow into her heart. Alejandro had showed himself a promising tenor and had surprisingly become a very good friend of Erik who seemed to enjoy working with the Argentin. There was also Mrs. Fleck, a very gracious ballerina from the chorus who had grown very close to Christine and Meg, but not as close as Edward for the prima ballerina. The young dancer had been growing inside the blonde's heart like a rocket, always making her stomach toss and turn every time he spoke to her. That of course was getting on Madame Giry's nerves.

Christine was also having a much occupied schedule. During the whole morning she would rehearse the choreographies with Madame Giry; the whole afternoon she would pass her scenes with Mr. Lewis, Alejandro and the cast; and at night she would work on the music with Erik, which was, she admitted, her favorite part of the day. They were working together on the songs, specially the love ones which were always the hardest to work on. But if they were together everything flowed much easier.

On the beginning of the fourth week, Lewis had asked Erik to show him the lovers' secret song, that had just been finished. Erik was really nervous about having to show the song to everyone because it had turned out to be much more personal than he thought it would be. The idea of exposing his most secret feelings for everyone frightened him in such a high levels he couldn't even describe it. Even for Christine those feelings were somehow unknown because, even if he showed them to her n his actions, he had never really put them into words, so that experience was completely new for him. But he had no choice, after all he had no one else to blame but himself for putting such feelings on a public song and now he had the obligation to show it.

Erik stood before the orchestra, advising them on how to play the piece properly and they heard every single word he spoke. It was also new to him be truly heard and respected as a composer because, back at the opera, no one had ever listened to him unless he threatened or hurt someone. It was a good feeling to be able to release his genius completely without restrictions or censorship; it made him feel alive again. Christine stood above him on the stage, admiring her beloved as he passed all his knowledge forward just like he had done to her. She could see clearly that he was nervous but he was also proud of his work. It's been a very long time since he had composed anything that big and Christine felt the work renovating him, making he look ten years younger.

Once he had finished advising, the chorus immediately began to play his piece. Surprisingly they executed it with perfection from the first notes, what made Erik's nervousness decrease slightly as he turned his gaze to Christine and began to sing his own oaths of love.

_Never knew I could feel like this__  
__Like I have never seen the sky before…__  
__I want to vanish inside your kiss__  
__Every day I love you more and more…_

No one from the Metropolitan had ever heard Erik's voice for he had never really needed to sing, but once the sound crossed their ears, no one dared to make a noise. It was like he had been blessed by the angels who asked him to sing for them when they had business. It had been a long time since Christine last heard him sing too and she couldn't take her eyes off him as he slowly climbed the stage stairs to meet her.

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings?  
Telling me to give you everything!  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time!_

_Come what may…  
Come what may…  
I will love you until my dying day!_

Each and every word of that song was being sung with real feelings as Erik raised his voice to his Angel, any feeling of insecurity or fear being quickly extinguished as he heard her voice return his oaths.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place…__  
__Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace…__  
__Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste!__  
__It all revolves around you_

Christine could feel her stomach fill with butterflies as Erik stood right before her. She no longer felt like a helpless little girl who longed for an Angel. She was now a woman who longed for a man.

_And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side!  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide…  
But I love you until the end of time!_

_Come what may…  
Come what may…  
I will love you until my dying day!_

The passion within those words was so strong that filled their every sense, caught their every breath. The feeling of their connection numbing every sensation besides their love and the truth of those words drowning their souls in rapture.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place…_

_Come what may…__  
__Come what may…__  
__I will love you until my dying day!_

As their voices slowly faded the auditorium was filled with complete silence. No one had the courage to dare and break that spell which had been casted by those two angelical voices that, together, were able to make every soul on that place soar. Although, someone did dare to break the spell as a sequence of slow and loud claps echoed through the room. Christine's body froze with fear and confusion the second she turned her head. Standing right before them with a malicious grin on his lips was Raoul De Chagny

* * *

_**Ooooooooh my god! And is here, ladies and gentleman, that our story REALLY starts! I was impressed of how this chapter flowed easily**_ _**to me… Guess the song inspired me! Alright, back to the odds, I own nothing here except for my OC's. Music belongs to Evanescence and Moulin Rouge composers. Enjoy it and stay tunned!**_


	11. Sweet Sacrifice

**_Sweet Sacrifice_**

_**You poor, sweet, innocent thing dry your eyes and testify!**_

_**You know you live to break me, don't deny!**_

_**Sweet Sacrifice!**_

* * *

The moment Christine saw the man standing less than ten feet away from her, a fear so strong and so freezing took over her that she couldn't even breathe. She thought she must have been dreaming, for that was that same face that haunted her darkest nightmares every time she closed her eyes. Although, for as much as she wanted it to be, this time it wasn't a dream. It was real life now. Raoul stood before her motionless; watching her, wanting her; she could feel him put her down. His gaze was so intense that it burned her soul, making all the blood flee from her face. If anyone would see her for the first time now, they could think she was a ghost.

_Mr. Viscount, what a pleasure to have you here! What gives us the honor of your visit?_ Lewis asked happily, forcing Raoul to turn his gaze from Christine.

_I just came to see how our production is going!_ Raoul answered with a poisonous tranquility.

_Ah, it's better than ever, sir! Everyone, I'd like to introduce you Mr. Viscount De Chagny. If it wasn't for this man's interest in our production we wouldn't be here today!_ Lewis shouted excitedly, completely oblivious to anything.

_Oh it's nothing Mr. Lewis! As a former lover of the arts, I felt it was my duty to help! After all, what is money for if not for the things you love?_ He exclaimed with a personally malicious grin.

The way he gazed at Christine made her stomach revolve. She couldn't escape the twisted way he thought of her, as if she was a worthless piece of flesh he had to win at any cost. If it wasn't by Erik's protective hand enlacing her waist, Christine would have fainted. She immediately turned her glance at him to search for some kind of comfort in his deep brown eyes. Christine couldn't believe that a minute ago she was losing herself on those eyes, thinking she would be allowed to feel that happy forever. Oh, how naive she had been!

_Ms. Leroux, are you feeling well? You look a little pale!_ Lewis' voice asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

_Oh... Yes, Mr. Lewis, I assure you I'm fine, just a little bit tired!_ Christine answered, fighting to keep her voice controlled.

_Oh, dear! You should go home then! I don't want our star to be stressed, we are done here anyway!_ Lewis affirmed with a bit of concern on his voice.

_Thank you, Mr. Lewis! You're very kind!_ Christine said, directing him a smile that was immediately returned.

Poor Lewis, he had no idea. He was always so kind to everyone, especially Christine. And now he was also to be a prey of Raoul's lust for blood. The second Christine shut herself on the safety of her dressing room she broke down. Sitting down on her knees she cried until the leather of her armchair was completely soaked with the tears. How could she be so stupid to believe that Raoul would really give up on her that easily? She should have known he would follow her to hell just to break her. Christine was sobbing uncontrollably when that pair of hands she knew so well grabbed her shoulders tenderly, stopping her from falling once again.

It had been those hands, those very hands that had already known ever corner of her body and her soul, that had saved her from drowning inside herself forever. She felt safe when they touched her skin, as if any darkness in the world suddenly disappears. Although, she painfully knew that it wasn't exactly like that.

_He won't let me go Erik!_ She spoke with her voice not above a whisper._ There's nowhere to run, he'll always be there wanting me! You'll never know the way his words have haunted me Erik! I feel him in my dreams and I don't sleep! I don't sleep!

She succumbed into his arms, holding on to him as if he was her only hope of salvation, which he really was. They remained there for a few moments until Christine was calmer, then he took her home where she could rest. She was so stressed that her hands shook even if Erik held them. He wanted to kill that wretched fool for doing that to her, and he would have done it right there of he had his Punjab Lasso in hands, but he has promised never to use it again, so he couldn't.

Once they were home, Erik picked Christine's weak form in his arms and placed her in bed, praying she could have at least a few hours of sound sleep before the nightmares eventually came to plague her exhausted mind. He sat down at her bedside to make her company until she was asleep, but this moment would never come. She couldn't bear to close her eyes, for every time she did she would see Raoul's face smiling viciously at her.

_I can't sleep... I close my eyes and he's always there!_ Christine spoke weakly.

_I know you're afraid my dear, but you must rest! Don't you fret my Angel; I'm here with you, beside you. Nothing can harm you now!_ Erik affirmed fondly, holding her hand to comfort her.

She closed her eyes at the warmth of his touch. Christine remembered that day two years ago when she went to her father's grave in seek for comfort. She had felt so lost and confused at that time, fighting against the conflicting feelings she was having, being forced to betray the man she once admired to save the Opera house. Erik had came to her that night, even if he knew that he was the reason for her suffering, and he had comforted her. But that was before Raoul show up, pretending to be a knight on a shining armor to save the helpless girl. That only made Erik's rage grow even stronger than before. She looked into his deep brown eyes. Those eyes that once were filled with anger and sadness now only seemed to hold love and care. He had changed so much...

After a few moments all the stress from early that day finally took it's toll on Christine as she drifted into a heavy sleep, leaving Erik alone with his thoughts. He still couldn't figure out how the hell Raoul had managed to find them. Maybe he really had been stalking them just like Christine said she felt. Although, Erik couldn't have the luxury of loosing time with especulation, he still had much work to do. Once he was sure that Christine was fine, he left the room and sat down on the small piano, which he had tuned properly to be able to work.

He was working on a piece that would be the first appearence of Christine on the stage, so it had to be big. The song wasn't as elaborated or emotional as the lover's secret song and it was even a bit vulgar, but it fitted well the role of the Courtesan. He was curious to know how Madame Giry would work on a choreography for that song and he hoped it wouldn't be too vulgar. He worked for hours and hours until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. Working was the only thing that could stop him from thinking about the Vicomte and his plans, but the second his head laid down on the pillow, those thoughts came to him all at once, being his turn to have nightmares.

~~OoOoOoOoOoOoOo~~

Meanwhile, not too far away from there, another soul laid down in the stillness. Although, that soul wasn't as disturbed as them star-crossed lovers ones. Raoul was lying down on his bed, thinking about the events of that morning. The sight of his Christine singing so passionately with that monster had made him sick. She had given herself completely to him on that moment, on a way she had ever done to himself. If that monster was controlling her with his spell, it must have been an extremely strong spell. Or she would be doing it willingly. In any of both cases Raoul would make sure they would end together. He would take his fiancée back no matter what!

The idea of sponsoring that decadent production had been brilliant. She couldn't escape him now, no matter how hard she tried. Raoul knew Christine would never let those wretches down because of fear. She was too noble for that. And that would be his chance. The chance he had to take back what was his and never let her go again.

_You belong to me, my Snow White Queen!_ He spoke maliciously, closing his eyes to drift on a pleasant sleep.

_**Alright, here's one more chapter! If you remember the first chapters you might recall I used to describe Erik's eyes as amber colored, but now I have changed them into deep brown because the Phantom I imagine in this story is Ramin Karimloo from the original cast of Love Never Dies and the 25**__**th**__** anniversary of Phantom. This may look a bit insignificant but some people pay attention to these details so I felt I should explain this. Okay, same as always, don't own Phantom of Love Never Dies and songs belong to Evanescence and the Twilight Part 2 soundtrack. Enjoy and stay tunned!**_


	12. Made of Stone

**Made of Stone**

_**"It's never enough for you baby**_

_**Don't wanna play your games anymore!**_

_**I'm all out of love for you baby, and now that I tried everything**_

_**I'll numb the pain till' I am Made of Stone!"**_

* * *

The sun was just rising over New York when Christine opened her eyes. The morning was grey and chilly, fitting perfectly Christine's mood. Even though she had managed to sleep one whole night without nightmares, she felt more tired than ever. Raoul had found them after all those weeks and now he wouldn't leave them alone until he got what he wanted. She was sick of all that, having to run and to hide from everything without having a moment of peace. Hadn't they suffered enough? Christine couldn't understand what kind of distorted pleasure Raoul felt into breaking her.

She got up from bed and walked to the living room where she found Erik sleeping over the piano surrounded by dozens of music sheets. The scene eased her anger until the point of non-existence. He had been working all night on those songs, probably trying to distract himself. He always did that when he was sad, angry or worried. Christine knew it because she had seen it several times back at the Opera in Paris. Every time he would get crossed at Carlotta or the managers he would spent hours sitting before his organ composing songs about everything he could think of, most of them holding angry tunes and sometimes melancholic ones.

Thinking about the Opera brought to Christine a strong feeling of nostalgia. Spending hours and hours rehearsing the choreographies with Madame Giry, who would become more crossed at every missed step from the dancers. Christine missed also the nights of storytelling when the ballet girls would frighten themselves with stories about the Phantom of the Opera. She even missed Carlotta and the diva's complainings about her costumes or her parts or her dressing room. This thought in particular made Christine chuckle, for if this were three years ago she would be pissed with those attitudes.

Her nostalgia was cut by Erik's grunt of pain as he woke up with that uncomfortable position.

_Goddamnit, I feel like my back has been crushed by an elephant!_ He complained, making Christine laugh tenderly at his grumpiness.

_Maybe that's because you have been sleeping anywhere you fall down!_ She affirmed, standing behind him to massage his back.

_Yeah, probably!_ He agreed with a grin, turning his head to look at her._ What about you? Are you feeling better?

_I think so... For now at least..._ She answered thoughtfully.

Erik rose from his seat to stand before her. She smiled at him gracefully, trying not to look worried. Christine knew she would have to deal with Raoul sooner or later, so she would just end it once for all. No more hiding and no more crying. She had already mourned too much, now it was time for her to numb the pain till she was made of stone and face her fate once for all.

_Are you ready to go back?_ Erik asked enlacing her waist.

_Yes... Yes, I'm ready! I've let myself beat for too long; it's time to be strong now! I won't let he put me down... Not anymore!_ She affirmed smiling at him confidently to show him she wouldn't let herself beat down.

Returning her smile proudly, Erik leaned forward to press his lips against hers, tightening his grip around her waist to assure her that she wasn't alone anymore, just like she had done with him all those years ago.

**~~OoOoOoOoOoOoOo~~**

When they arrived at the Metropolitan they were greeted by smiley faces everywhere, what helped to lighten the mood considerably. Erik spotted Alejandro at the edge of the stage complaining about something with Lewis that already seemed beyond his patience. Erik rolled his eyes at the sight, remembering of a certain French diva who had the exact same guts. Approaching the pissed Argentin Erik shouted:

_Stop complaining Alejandro, you're looking like an old woman!

_You're the old woman!_ Alejandro shouted back at Erik with his thick Argentin accent.

That made Christine laugh. It wasn't everyday she saw someone speaking so freely to Erik and that made her happy. It would be good for Erik to have a friend that didn't fret him like everyone else. It would make he feel more comfortable around people as if he was just another ordinary man.

_Alright, now that Alejandro finished his complainings I'd like the chorus to gather up here, come on!_ Erik summoned, the chorus obliging almost immediately.

While Erik stayed with the chorus to present his new piece, Christine went to the dancing room to present the same piece to Madame Giry, so she could start the choreography aswell.

_Good morning, Madame Giry!_ Christine greeted the tutor as merrily as she could._ I have brought you a new piece to work on, Erik finished it yesterday!

_The way I know Erik he must have spent all night working on this, due to yesterday's... Circumstances!_ Madame Giry guessed with a saddened expression.

Even though Christine knew that Madame Giry had been a friend to Erik for many years, sometimes she simple forgot how much she really knew him. Madame Giry knew facts about his past that Christine surely never heard of and that kind of upset her a little. She only wished that someday Erik could trust her enough to tell her about his past. All she wanted was to know him better.

**~~OoOoOoOoOoOoOo~~**

The second Madame Giry read the song she already came out busting with ideas, shooting the dancers with exercises. It was amazing how Erik's genius could wake the genius on everyone, making the person enter the same frenzy he was always in. That was at the same time good and bad. It was good because the choreography is done a lot faster and it was bad because the dancers were pushed to the edge of their limits, Christine not staying behind.

At the end of the day Christine's muscles were sore but her mind was clear. Raoul had not shown up yet and she hoped he wouldn't even do it. Maybe he would finally leave her alone?! But then again, no.

Just when she was leaving rehearsal to meet Erik, a boy from the chorus approached her and delivered her a letter, although he didn't know who had sent it. Christine thanked the boy and took the letter, feeling something really bad when she took the paper in her hands. It smelled like French cologne and the scent was awfully familiar. As soon as she read her name written in the back of the envelope, the elegant script confirmed her suspicions. The letter was from Raoul.

With her heart racing with adrenalin and her stomach turning with nervousness, Christine ripped the envelope, not caring about the paper scattering through the ground, she held the letter tightly in her fingers and read through its content carefully.

_My dear fiancée_

_I'm very glad I managed to find you at last! I admit that you were very hard to find and I have spent a lot of money in this little pursuit. I hope we can set these debts on a dinner at the theater's tower tonight. I believe we must adjust a few issues before we return to France, after all, a Vicomtess cannot be seen showing of on the stage of a decadent theater, can it? I highly expect to see you there tonight._

_With all my love, Vicomte de Chagny_

Christine couldn't believe the words she was reading. Raoul truly believed she would return to him after all he did. She could feel the malice coming out of those words, hiding behind their shield of innocence. That letter was poisonous, every single letter written with the sticky venom of obsession. Without thinking twice, Christine ripped the letter apart, throwing its pieces out of the first window she found.

Erik seemed to notice her discomfort when she arrived at the main stage; he quickly went to meet her, returning her embrace with special warmth.

_What's wrong, my dear? Are you feeling well?_ He asked with slight concern, tightening his arms around her.

_I really thought he had given up, how naive of me right?_ She answered with a bitter laugh.

_What happened? Did that wretch confronted you? Is he still here?_ Erik asked, his voice holding real concern now, aswell as anger.

_No, it's nothing like that, he isn't here! But he did sent me a letter telling me it was really hard to find and that he had spent a lot of money searching for me. He asked me to dine with him tonight._ Christine explained tiredly, Erik's eyes widening at the mention of a dinner.

_You're not attempting, right?_ He asked nervously, fear being explicit in his voice.

_No, of course not!_ She answered almost in a shout._ I won't give in to him! I just want to go home and forget all of this._ Christine spoke with a defeated sigh.

With a warm smile Erik placed a soft kiss on Christine's forehead, sending pleasant chills through her spine as they headed home.

**~~OoOoOoOoOoOoOo~~**

Since that day, every single week Christine received at least one letter from Raoul inviting her for dinners, picnics and all kind of things. He never seemed to give up, but happily, it was almost too easy for Christine to make up excuses to decline his invitations, for he never truly came in person to the Opera anymore. But of course Christine was aware that, even if she didn't saw him, he was always there watching her, and that's why she had trusted Mr. Lewis with her situation, so they could have extra protection against the Vicomte and a whole new stock of excuses to decline him.

But the man was truly insistent and that was making Erik angrier each day it passed. The only thing that kept him from using his Punjab Lasso again was Christine that was always beside him to calm him with her words. But she didn't really know the size of Erik's anger towards the Vicomte. He was having dreams each night where Christine left him to go with that wretch and that was driving him mad, and everything went down the day when a letter came to Lewis from the Vicomte dismissing one of his favorite chorus girl.

The poor girl had cried her heart out, saying she had nowhere else to go. Both Erik and Christine were really angry, because there was no reason at all to dismiss the poor girl, but of course, like every perfect plan, the reason was always hidden. The letter came to Christine just a few minutes after the girl leave, and right in the moment she knew there was something wrong. With trembling fingers, she broke the seal as if it was made of fire and could burn her skin at the smallest touch.

_My dearest Christine_

_I have noticed that you never answered any of my letters lately. I want so much to see you, my fiancée, but you were so busy these days! But now that your chorus us missing one member, I know for sure you will have time to dine with me tomorrow night, for Lewis will surely need a few days to find another girl. I will be waiting for you at the Opera's dining room by the hour of eight. And please, my dear, do not leave me waiting. This production is already taking too long; we can't risk anymore delays, can we?_

_Yours, Vicomte de Chagny._

Christine wanted to scream and shout at the end of that letter. She couldn't believe that Raoul was threatening her like that just to have her for one night. He was mire vile than she thought and the memory of Erik's Punjab Lasso was becoming more tempting at each letter. She knew that this time she couldn't refuse him, and this fact was tearing her inside. With not a single word to anyone she fled the theater, climbing the outside stairs to reach the roof where she could get some fresh air.

_Stoplight, lock the door, don't look back_

_Undress in the dark and hide from me all of you_

_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me_

_I can't believe you ask these things of me_

_You don't know me now and ever!_

_You belong to me, my Snow White Queen_

_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over_

_Soon I know you'll see you're just like me_

_Don't scream anymore, my love, cause all I want is you!_

The cold autumn wind hitted her face like the slap of reality that had just stricken her a few seconds ago. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. All she could feel was anger, and anger so strong that filled her every sense, numbing her mind with its ruthless veil.

_Wake up in a dream, frozen fear_

_All your hands in me, I can't scream... I can't scream!_

_I can't escape the twisted way you think of me..._

_I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep... I don't sleep!_

_So you belong to me, my Snow White Queen_

_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over_

_Soon I know you'll see you're just like me_

_Don't scream anymore, my love, cause all I want is you!_

With a violent movement Christine tore the letter to pieces, throwing it out on the wind with the hope that it could take all that away. The warm tears that streamed down her face became cold quickly in contact with the wind, causing her whole body to chill. But the real chill was coming from the anger in her heart that was strong enough to make her whole body tremble with its strength. She was falling apart.

_Can't save your life..._

_Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting!_

_And I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides!_

_You belong to me, my Snow White Queen_

_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over_

_Soon I know you'll see you're just like me_

_Don't scream anymore, my love, cause all I want is you!_

_Why can't you just leave me alone?_ She shouted to the empty air, falling down to her knees in sobs.

Even though he hadn't said anything, Christine could feel Erik's presence behind her, studying her broken figure with sad eyes. She knew that he would never allow her to go, no matter the consequences, but she knew she had no choice. The jealousy would drive him mad.

_I have to go Erik...

_You can't!_ Erik answered with a sudden urge in his voice.

_I have no choice! You didn't saw what happened to Amina? If I don't go he won't stop, he will attack all of them because of me! I can't have this on my shoulders, Erik!_ Christine said, her eyes filling with tears again.

_But if you go there he will have won! You will be his!

_No, Erik, I am yours! I have always been yours!_ She spoke tenderly, caressing his cheek with her fingers._ I can't let this people suffer because of me.

Erik lowered his gaze, tears starting to form in his eyes. He couldn't even think about the possibility if his Christine in the arms of that man. The pain was unbearable. Bit deep inside he knew she was right. That people couldn't suffer because of them. With a defeated sigh, Erik took Christine in his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead. Tomorrow Christine would have to give in to Raoul and let him have her. But tonight she was Erik's and only his. Raoul could have her for one night but no bonds can hold her from Erik's side. It was time for her to numb the pain till she was made of stone.

* * *

_**Goddamnit, this took so long! What a boring class can't do, right? LOL, I almost lost this archive because the app in my cell phone crashed before I saved. I almost throwed it to the ground but happily I managed to recover it, so, here it is! And, just to explain, the song written in this chapter is not being sung by Christine, the song is there to serve more like a soundtrack, she could be thinking it, or something like that, but she's not singing. Alright, once again, I own nothing here but my OCs. Music belong to Evanescence (Yes, I love Evanescence very much, got a problem?) and characters belong to Leroux and Webber. Enjoy, and again I love reviews, so please, if you can leave me one!**_


End file.
